The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly
|catalogue number = TV8262 |rating = |running time = 135 minutes}} The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 10th November 1997. Description 1ST TIME ON VIDEO PREMIUM EDITION 135 Minutes of The Ultimate in Bad Behaviour Put the phone in the fridge, pull up a kebab and settle down for a long, long night with the boys and their girlies. Forget the brief encounters on television, forget the titillating foreplay of the previous videos, this time we're going straight to the climax with four of the all time favourite episodes, plus one new episode not available on video before. Guaranteed to bring you to the ecstasy of laughter again and again and again and again... Episodes # GARY & TONY - "Is it very likely that you will bring lots of young women home?" "What is the capital of Tanzania?" These are just some of the investigative questions employed by Gary in his search for a new flatmate. Eventually, he finds Tony complete with his charm, his exploding pig's head and his 'get up you lazy bastard' alarm clock. Brilliant! # BED - Love and sex turn men strange which explains why Tony is outside battling against the elements on a dark and windy night, trying to bang nails into a fence and why Gary is wandering around Piccadilly Circus, dressed in little more than stripy pants and a dressing gown, desperately searching for a chemist. Will Dorothy and Deborah make it worth their while? Probably not. # DRUNK - "Beds are for sleepy people, lets get a kebab and go to a disco!" A very special Gary home-made video, Eastern European lagers, 'We Are Sailing' pub-style sing-along hilarity... Is it all coming back to you now? # THE GOOD PUB GUIDE - Tony is distraught as The Crown has been closed down, but thankfully it's only for refurbishment. However, this does not stop the boys 'checking out' a plethora of drinking facilities. Meanwhile, Tony tries to muscle in on gives Gary a taste of his own 'lads' medicine. # STAG NIGHT - Dorothy thinks marriage will show real commitment, Gary thinks buying a dog together will make the same point in a slightly more fun way. But, what the hell, they've tried everything else. On his last night of bachelor freedom, his stag night, Gary vows to do what a man has to do, act like a stag! Meanwhile, much to his surprise Tony delivers a baby. A Brand New Episode, 1st time on video!! Credits Starring Martin Clunes Neil Morrissey Leslie Ash Caroline Quentin Written by Simon Nye Music by Alan Lisk Produced by Beryl Vertue Directed by Martin Dennis Hartswood Films in Association with Thames for BBC Television © BBC MCMXCVII Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI promo of "A Video Makes a Perfect Gift" from 1997 * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Gary and Tony (1992) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Stag Night (1997) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films logo in Association with Thames for BBC Television (1988-2007) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The 1997 VCI advert of "A Video Makes A''' '''Perfect Gift" which features video clips from The Complete Mr. Bean, Joe Pasquale - Twin Squeaks, The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly, Father Ted - The Second Sermon, Game-On - Series 2, Dennis Pennis R.I.P., Apocalypse Clarkson, Rosemary Conley's Ultimate Fat Burner, Secrets & Lies, Brassed Off, Fever Pitch, Buddy (1995 Live Show at Strand Theatre in London), Summer Holiday (1997 West End Live Show starring Darren Day), Heathcliff (Cliff Richard), Riverdance - Live from New York & Les Miserables (1995 Live Show). Gallery The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly (1997) (2).png|Spine The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly (1997) (3).png|Back cover Men-Behaving-Badly-Premium-Edition-VHS-Video-Cassette-_57.jpg|Cassette with The VCI "A Video Makes a Perfect Gift" trailer from 1997 Men-Behaving-Badly-on-2-Used-VHS-Videos-_57.jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-on-2-Used-VHS-Videos-_57 (1).jpg The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png Men-Behaving-Badly-Premium-Edition-VHS-Video-Cassette-_57 (2).jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-Premium-Edition-VHS-Video-Retro-_57 (1).jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-Premium-Edition-VHS-Video-Retro-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Men Behaving Badly Category:Thames Video Category:BBC Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Hartswood Films Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:VHS Videos with The 1997 VCI advert of "A Video Makes A Perfect Gift" Category:BBFC 15 Category:Thames Television